The overall purpose of the Statistic Analysis Facility Core is to promote the use of statistical consultation in the early stages of project development, assist investigators with study design and sample size issues, assist the investigators in structuring their data and help assist investigators in planning and executing appropriate statistical analysis of their results. The facility will primarily do consulting but is not scheduled to do data processing for Center investigators or much with actual analysis of the data, although they will assist in the supervision of these activities. This is a new Core which is being introduced to address gaps that have been identified in the Center Support Services. The staff of the Core will meet quarterly to plan strategies remind investigators of availability of services, and to monitor the number of consultations that have occurred. In general, statistical consultation will be free to Center members and more extensive consultation will be incorporated into the investigators research budget.